Total drama truth or dare
by DeCode232
Summary: Send me dares for the cast and watch the mayham start NOTHING OVER T
1. Chapter 1

Code:'ello people you may know me and my friend in crime Oshafan 3 from our code lyoko truth or dare story but we are doing TOTAL DRAMA TRUTH OR DARE! -Theme song (the good on not the all star one) plays in the back ground as people come out-

Code:From first season we have Crazy Izzy,Over baked Owen,Heather hater Lweshawna,Know it all Noah,Bad boy Duncan,New heather Gwen,Katie and Sadie,Geoff,Big house Eva,Big ego Heather, and Dj. -They walk out and sit down-

Osha:From Action and after math with have Tyler,Beth,Lindsy,Cit I don't give a crap County(Sp?) -They walk out and sit down-

Code:From world tour we have Ezkeilal(Sp?),Serria,Al (Anyone from season 1 and 2 we did not name if we forgot them you can still dare them just put there name in the dare list and we have everyone from all seasons.) -They come in and sit down-  
Code:From season 4 we have Tan in a can Anna maria,B,Brick,Dawn,Scott,Zoey,Mike,Camorn,Chris,Ch ef,Sam,Staci,Jo,Lighting and Dakota -They come in and sit down-

Code and Oshafan3:AND WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST YOU KNOW HIM YOU LOVE HIM HE HATES SCOTT. -The season 4 cast frezes up-

Code:Its FANG! -Fang comes out and sits down in a nice comfy chair with his name tag on it- Here is how our dares and truths work you must do a dare or answer a truth question you get 5 free pass cards that you can only use once every 5 chapters but the people I like as in my favortive characters as in Dawn,Mike,Zoey,Camorn,Sam,Katie,Sadie,Owen,Izzy,Le shawna and Gwen may use it every 2 chapters and fang can also use them every 2 chapters or and B can to.

Fang:I think thats a great idea Code.

Eeveryone but Code and Oshafan3:HE CAN TALK!  
Fang:Of crouse I can talk its a fanfiction after all dear Scott.

Scott:Whats a fanfiction?

Code:Or as I call them FANGFICTIONS!

Fang:Code?  
Code:Yes Fang?

Fang:May we start the truth or dares?  
Code:Yes fang OSHAFAN3 BRING OUT THE LIST! -Oshafan3 brings out a list and hands it to me-

Code:These are all mine,fang and Oshafan3 truths or dares that we want to ask you guys you must do it or spend the chapter in the clostet of DOOM! So first up Heather I dare you to kiss Al!

Heather and Al:NO WAY!

Fang: -points to the clostet of doom where you can hear screams of death-

Heather: -kisses Al-

Fang:Scott is it true that you like DAWN!

Scott:NO!

Code: -Throws him into a lie detor chair from Aftermath- I riged this up to show the red blub if you like and the greeen ball if you are telling the truth so no shock what so ever.

Scott:I DON'T LIKE THAT FREAK! -The red blub goes off-

Dawn: -Apprears behind Code- Code?  
Code: -Turns around but does not jump- Yea dawn?  
Dawn: -Whispers something in code's ear-

Code: -Evil grin apprears and Oshafan3 hids in my room looks around- WHERE IS GEOFF AND BRIDGETT! -Storms off into my brother's room and grabs them by the ear and pulls them out- OKAY EVERYONE OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!

Fang:Why?  
Code: YOU MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER OWEN EATS MY FOOD!

Geoff:Chill dude he was watching TV!

Code: -eyes turn red and Oshafan3 mouths run- YOU WHERE IN FRONT OF THE TV NOW I WANT YOU ALL OUT! -oshafan3 whispers in my ear and I smile evily- I got a better idea! -Poofs everyone to the island- Now this is better anyway I shall be back with more dares and truths so stay tune for TOTAL DRAMA TRUTH OR DARE!

Chris:THATS MY LINE!

Code:SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Code:I'm love you all who sent some sick dares and no I'm no duncany fan I hate Duncan and Courtney but I love to bring pain so it okay if you send me Duncan and Courtney dares. Anyway Duncan and Courtney must kiss or send 4 chapters in the COD!

Duncan and Courtney:NO WAY! -Code Points to the COD and they then kiss-

Everyone but Duncan and Courtney: -laughing like someone just go rid of school-

Code:You all can thank LOL61 for that dare.

Everyone but Duncan and Courtney:THANK YOU LOL61!

Code:And the girls and Courtney can thank darkness for this dare. All girls tell everyone what color and pattern your underwear are and Gwen be heather's slave for 4 chapters and tell everyone what she made you do! And yay I got 4 stories 1 of which I going to be compeleted.

-All The girls saying there color and pattern of there underwear really fast so no one can hear them-

Code:Close enough bye yall and if you want to know where my friend I crime went I have no clue.


	3. Chapter 3

Code:I'm back!

Fang:Finally I was getting lonley and we all know my dear friend code does not own total drama if she did I could talk and eat scott all I want and I don't like my cowards over cooked so remember that if you are ever to write a story with me eating scott in it Code and Code is now only taking PM dares and no offense but some dares Code and Cute oshawott (that was oshafan3) find some dares a little bit creepy so she will not use them thank you for looking at this anyway Heather,Gwen,Serria and Leshawna get up here you to cody!

Code:First heather has to kiss cody then you 3 can beat her up.

Heather:NO WAY! -Fang forces Heather to kiss cody and serria gets very angry and everyone gets ready to kill her-

Fang: -Brings fanfiction out side- Trust me you don't want to see this. -returns inside where Heather is gettting hauled away in a ambulince-


End file.
